The Good Ol Days: A Tale Of The Hogwarts Marauders
by LillyDee
Summary: This is my first fic. Some of you authors may know my review name dd. This is a L/J MWPP story, please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter- The Beginning

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I am a huge fan of L/J stories and I figured why not try and make my own. Please don't be too hard on me. After all this is just a beginning, feel free to give constructive criticism, please don't flame me-I would be forced to laugh at you if you do.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize in this story do not and will never belong to me-they are the creations on the one and only J.K. Rowling. All other characters are mine-she can have them if she wants them.  
  
Read, Review, and enjoy my first attempt at a fanfic.  
  
  
The Good Ol Days: A Tale of the Hogwarts Marauders  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
Lilly Evans was from a normal family and she lived a very normal life, as she always had and always would, or so she thought, how very wrong she was.   
  
Lilly awoke early one Saturday in late July with a feeling that that day was going to prove to be quite an interesting day indeed. She hopped out of bed thirty minutes before anyone else in the house and decided to surprise everyone with a nice breakfast, even though it was her and her sister's birthday and it was her that was supposed to get the special treatment. She didn't mind cooking for her family; she was a very kind and good-natured girl who hardly ever got angry with people. Everyone loved Lilly, even animals.  
  
As Lilly was finishing up breakfast people started to emerge from their rooms. Her sister, Petunia was the first to awaken.   
  
" Good morning Petunia, want some sausage and pancakes?" said a very cheerful Lilly.  
  
" Morning Lil, I would love some, thanks. Oh and can I have some syrup too?" Said a still bleary eyed Petunia.  
  
Petunia and Lilly were very close, they were practically inseparable. Although they were twins, they looked very different. Petunia had blond hair, cloudy blue eyes, a very long neck, and a horselike face. She was, to put it kindly, not very attractive-though Lilly always made her feel that way with her kind words. Lilly, on the other hand, was the object of almost all the male's affections. Lilly had beautiful waist length coppery-red hair that was as smooth as silk; she had gorgeous almond shaped emerald green eyes, and a very delicate and petite figure. Her pale complexion and the fact that she had no freckles whatsoever simply added to the young girl's beauty.   
Most people would think that such beauty would be enough to make anyone snobbish, but not Lilly-she had always been extremely kind to others. Lilly was one of those people you rarely ever meet in life that had beauty, grace, and kindness, so naturally friends came easily to her.  
  
By the time Petunia had begun her breakfast their parents had awoken and were greeting their daughters warmly.   
  
" Good morning girls, sleep well?" Rose Evans said.  
" Morning mom, dad." the two said in unison.  
  
"Would you two like some breakfast?" Lilly asked.  
  
" Sure, thank you dear, that was sweet of you." Her mother said  
  
" I do believe that we are forgetting what an important occasion it is" Wesley Evans said.  
  
" Whatever could it be?" Rose said in mock confusion.  
  
" Mom, Dad, you now it's Lil's and my birthday, quit acting!" Petunia stated frustrated.   
  
" Yes and I have just the thing for both of…" Wesley was cut off by Rose Evans " Wes, dear not yet!"  
  
" What, not yet for what?" Lilly asked confusedly  
  
Just then the mail arrived, Lilly being the only one standing up at the time was the first one to reach it.   
  
" Hmm, bill, bill, junk, and a letter for me?" Lilly said.   
  
She walked into the kitchen and handed the mail to her father, then she preceded to inspect the letter she had received. It was made of thick yellowish parchment with her address in emerald ink on the front. She ripped it open and read it, her face changing from disbelief to mesmorization to complete joy.   
  
" Dad, Mom I am a witch!" Lilly exclaimed.  
  
" You're a what! Let me see that!" Her Father said  
  
Lilly's father read the letter, then completely shocked passed it on to her mother who read it as well.  
  
" Why does this school, Hogwarts, sound so familiar?" Rose questioned.  
  
" Didn't your second cousin Orion Black attend that school?" Wesley asked.  
  
" I do believe so, Oh my Lilly, You really are a witch-I must try and get in touch with Orion, Oh he'll be so pleased. It has been so long since we've spoken…" Rose rambled on as she left the room in search of the telephone.  
  
Petunia, who had remained silent until this point suddenly stood, knocking her chair over in anger and began yelling " YOU CAN'T LET LILLY GO, SHE WILL LEAVE AND I WILL NEVER SEE HER. DON'T LET HER GO DADDY IF SHE LEAVES SHE WONT LOVE ME ANYMORE-WE WONT BE BEST FRIENDS ANYMORE!" and she tore out of the room in tears.  
  
Lilly, quite shocked at this sudden turn of events in her life, just stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Finally, her dad noticed she was still there and said " Lilly honey, if you want to go to this school, your mother and I will take you to get your things as soon as we can get Orion to show us the way. If not, tell us and we'll understand."   
  
" Oh Daddy, I do want to go so badly. I cannot wait. I am so excited I love you daddy thank you so much!"  
  
  
  
Two weeks later an ecstatic Lilly was in the car on her way to meet her mother's second cousin Orion Black and his eleven- year-old son Sirius. They were wizards and Sirius was going to be starting his first year at Hogwarts as well. Lilly was going to remain with them for the rest of the summer and she was dreadfully nervous that they wouldn't like her.  
  
As she arrived-she noticed two eleven-year-old boys that looked almost like twins standing in the front yard waving like mad. The only difference between the two was the fact that one had chocolate brown eyes and a mischievous grin and the other had crystal blue eyes and glasses. Both had unruly hair though the one with the brown eyes had longer hair than the blue eyed one. Lilly noticed, quite quickly, that both were extremely good looking.  
When they pulled up and stopped the car both boys ran up to Lilly's door and shook her hands. The brown-eyed boy introduced himself as her mother's second cousin's son, Sirius while the other introduced himself as James Potter, his best friend. Lilly shyly introduced herself and allowed them to steer her inside and show her around.   
The boys proved to be quite an interesting duo, they were very mischievous and capable of making anyone laugh. Lilly liked them immediately-the three of them became fast friends and by the end of the night they were practically inseparable.  
  
" Well Lilly, are you willing to stay here the rest of summer with Orion?" Lilly's mother asked  
  
"Sure mom, I would love to. Is James staying too?" Lilly said.  
  
" Yes, he is" Laughed Orion, who looked just like an older version of Sirius.  
  
" Well, Orion. It was good to see you and I am so grateful to you for helping us out. I am afraid I must be going now, Petunia is at home waiting. Goodbye Lilly darling, and do behave won't you?" Her mother said as she hugged her daughter and Orion goodbye.  
  
" I will mom, bye bye" Lilly said.  
  
"I have a feeling this is going to be a really good year" Sirius exclaimed after Lilly's mother had left  
  
" Indeed I do believe it will." James replied  
  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Was it all right for a first time writer? Please read and review. Constructive Criticism welcomed. Please don't flame me! If I get enough positive feedback I will have the second Chapter " Diagon Alley Adventures" up in no time  
Thank you all.   
  
Lilly Dee.  
  



	2. Diagon Alley Adventures and the new Year

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I am a huge fan of L/J stories and I figured why not try and make my own. Please don't be too hard on me. After all this is just a beginning, feel free to give constructive criticism, please don't flame me-I would be forced to laugh at you if you do.  
  
Some people have pointed out to me that my spelling of Lilly's name is incorrect. I will fix that. Thank you to all those people who reviewed my other story.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize in this story do not and will never belong to me-they are the creations on the one and only J.K. Rowling. All other characters are mine-she can have them if she wants them.  
  
Read, Review, and enjoy my first attempt at a fanfic.  
  
  
The Good Ol Days: A Tale of the Hogwarts Marauders  
  
Chapter Two: Diagon Alley Adventures and the new year  
  
Lily was awaken early the next morning by two smiling faces.  
  
"Rise and Shine Lil!" Sirius said.  
  
" We have a big day in Diagon alley today. Aren't you excited?" James exclaimed  
  
Lily, not extremely happy about being awoken at 5 in the morning by two over energized boys was slightly reluctant to get out of bed.  
  
" I can't very well get dressed with you two in here! Shoo-get out." Lily laughed.  
  
As soon as Lily dressed and walked downstairs into the kitchen Orion, Sirius, and James greeted her smiling.   
  
"You kids eat up, we have a nice long day in Diagon Alley ahead of us. Lots of things to get." Orion stated   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@\  
  
  
Diagon Alley proved to be a beautiful place, as Lily had expected. She returned to the Black's residence with the knowledge that her great-grandmother had been a witch and had left Lily quite a fair amount of money in a vault of her own. She had also gotten a beautiful Owl named Cesar who had glistening black fur and emerald green eyes, much like her own. After her long day, Lily was extremely tired and had absolutely no trouble falling asleep that night.  
  
The next few weeks flew by quite quickly and before Lily knew it she Sirius and James were on their way to Hogwarts aboard the Hogwarts express. Lily was amazed by the new world opened before her eyes and had already memorized her school books. She decided that between all the houses she would want to be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but since Sirius and James wanted Gryffindor, Lily wanted to be in Gryffindor much more.  
  
While the three students sat in their compartment playing exploding snap, a tall, sandy-brown haired boy with greyish eyes and good looks walked into their compartment.  
  
" May I sit in here. All the other compartments are dreadfully full." The boy said.  
  
" Sure," said Lily " I am Lily Evans, these two are James Potter and Sirius Black" She said pointing them out in turn.  
  
" Hello, I am Remus, Remus Lupin" the boy said.  
  
" Well Remus," Sirius grinned kindly " make yourself at home, we don't bite."   
  
( A/N: I am not really interested in putting the sorting and all those nitpicky details that aren't important into the story so lets skip ahead untill the first day of school shall we?)  
  
Lily woke up early the next morning remembering how She, James, Sirius, Remus, a boy named Peter Pettigrew, and two twins named Sara and Susan McKinnon were all placed in Gryffindor. The McKinnon twins were quite lively, down to earth people and they too had a hand for mischief. Both had Raven hair and Sky blue eyes. Susan however had shoulder leingth hair and was slightly tom-boyish while Sara had waist leingth hair and was by far not tom-boyish at all. All of the first years in Gryffindor became close friends fast, and every one of them knew that they would always be good friends.  
  
  
  



	3. The 1st Year

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I am a huge fan of L/J stories and I figured why not try and make my own. Please don't be too hard on me. After all this is just a beginning, feel free to give constructive criticism, please don't flame me-I would be forced to laugh at you if you do.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize in this story do not and will never belong to me-they are the creations on the one and only J.K. Rowling. All other characters are mine-she can have them if she wants them.  
  
Read, Review, and enjoy my first attempt at a fanfic.  
  
Before Beginning, I would Like to thank Kawaii_munchkin for her kind review. Thanks! I will make sure I keep it goin for ya!  
  
The Good Ol Days: A Tale of the Hogwarts Marauders  
  
Chapter Three: The 1st Year  
  
Lily sat at breakfast one morning a week after school started talking to Susan and Sara. None of the girls knew where the boys had gone, they had not been seen all morning. Just as the Owl Post arrived, however, all four boys turned up shaking with laughter that they were trying to hide.  
  
" What's so funny, where have you been?" Lily asked curiously  
  
" You will see, watch Snape and Malfoy." Sirius managed to say  
  
Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy had managed to become instant enemies with the Gryffindors, Lily didn't like Malfoy for the way he acted but she didn't see anything wrong with Snape particularly-He had given Lily no reason to dislike him. The boys, on the other hand, had known him before school and didn't like him at all.   
  
Lily, doing as instructed, watched Severus. Just as she looked his direction Snape received a letter from his owl.  
  
" Ooo this is the good part, watch. This is so much cooler than a Howler!" James said  
  
As Snape opened the letter he and Malfoy were wrapped in a huge cloud of smoke, pink smoke, Lily noticed when the smoke dissipated that they no longer wore the traditional black robes, their robes were now bright pink, along with their hair. Everyone in the Great Hall guffawed with laughter as a very embarrassed Malfoy and a lived Snape ran towards the Slytherin Common rooms, both knew quite well who sent the letter.  
  
Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and the rest of the group were practically rolling on the floor laughing. Lily couldn't help but let a few giggles escape her lips-after all it was awfully funny. Little did they know that that day was the beginning of an endless war between the two groups.  
  
As the months rolled by The Marauders (James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius) with the help of the girls played many tricks on the people of the Slytherin house, and the two groups had grown to positively loathe one another by the beginning of October.  
  
On one particular day two weeks before Halloween, the girls were sitting in front of the common room fire finishing up an essay they had to do for Professor Flitwick on the importance of charms in a wizards every day life. Lily had finished early and was reading a copy of Hogwarts: A History when she heard a tapping on the common room window-she opened it and Cesar dropped a letter in lily's hand and flew off. The letter, to lily's surprise was to her from her mother.  
  
Dearest Lily,  
I wanted to inform you that your father and I will be leaving next week to vacation in France, as might guess, we will be gone until early January. This means, dear, that you will have to stay at the school through the Hols. I am really sorry dear, Petunia is staying with her grandmother and requested you stay at home. It is a good thing Cesar found me. I didn't know what to do otherwise. You have quite a strange looking owl dear-green eyes and black feathers. Anyway-I enjoyed your last letter, it seems you are having a good time. We love you dear and we will see you this summer. Be good.  
Love,  
Mum and Dad  
  
Lily, slightly upset, looked at the letter. " I wonder why Petunia doesn't want to see me."   
  
" What was that Lils?" Sara asked.  
  
" Oh I have to stay here during the hols." Lil said  
  
" Oh, well, don't worry-I am sure someone else will stay. They always do. Sara and I have to go home for that reunion though" Susan said glumly.  
  
Halloween came and went and before anyone knew it the Christmas holidays had come. James was the only other person in Gryffindor that stayed so he and Lily were becoming very good friends.  
  
" So lils, what do you want to do today" James said sitting down beside her on the couch.  
  
" Nothing," she sighed " I am not in the mood"  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing"  
  
" I know something is-I know you better than any of our friends, tell me" he said looking concerned.  
  
" well, I sent Petunia a letter and a gift for christmas right-the gift was a beautiful and expensive doll I found in a catalog from hogsmead one of the older students gave me." She said " And Petunia sends the doll back in shreds and she gives me this note." Lilly exclaims through sobs.  
  
James took the letter and read its contents.  
  
Sister,  
I would be grateful if you would just leave me alone. D not give me gifts-they remind me that I have a freak for a sister. I hate you, I don't ever want to talk to you again. As far as I know you are no longer a part of my sister. Leave me alone.  
Petunia  
  
" Oh lil, that was a cold letter. Don't worry-she doesn't deserve you if she is going to act that way. You have me, and all the rest of us. We love you." James said as he wrapped her in a hug.   
  
Lily wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest for hat seemed like hours. James soothed her until her tears stopped and she had fallen asleep with her head still on his shoulder and her arms still wrapped around him tightly. He gently removed her grip from him and laid her on the couch. He got a blanket and covered her with it. Lily was the youngest out of all of the group and James felt the need to be very protective over her. She was so delicate, kind, and sweet, he didn't think it was fair for anyone to hurt her.  
  
After that day lily and James had become the best of friends-they shared everything from relationships (or lack thereof) to favorite foods. The two knew everything about each other.  
  
After the Christmas hols the year went by fast, and before they knew it the 7 friends found themselves on the Hogwarts Express on their way home. They promised to keep in touch over the summer and were all very proud of their achievements of the year.  
  
As they said their goodbyes and went with their parents Lily's mom asked how her year was.  
  
" It was so wonderful, but I missed you dreadfully!" She said as she wrapped her in a bear hug.   
  
Lily looked forward to the summer time-she was excited to see her friends. Oh but what was to come that summer was something nobody would ever have guessed. Lily was about to have the most life changing summer ever, the question was-could she and her friends survive it?  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Well, That sucked, I hope someone liked it though. Well Review please. I will love you forever.   
  
Lilly_Dee  
  



	4. Summer Days Part 1

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I am a huge fan of L/J stories and I figured why not try and make my own.   
Please don't be too hard on me. After all this is just a beginning, feel free to  
give constructive criticism, please don't flame me-I would be forced to laugh at you if you do.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize in this story do not and will never belong to me-they are the creations   
on the one and only J.K. Rowling. All other characters are mine-she can have them if she wants them.  
  
Read, Review, and enjoy my first attempt at a fanfic.  
  
Before Beginning, I would like to thank for everyone for his or her kind review. Thanks! I will make sure I keep it   
goin for ya!  
  
The Good Ol Days: A Tale of the Hogwarts Marauders  
  
Chapter Four: Summer Days part 1  
  
Lily Evans awoke early one Saturday morning in July to a tapping noise on her window.   
  
"I'm up mom stop knocking." Lilly mumbled under the covers as she slowly made her way out of bed, then she noticed a  
beautiful snowy owl outside her window.   
  
"Well who do you belong to?" Lily asked the snowy owl. She pet it's head and read over the letter that it had given to   
her, which was from James.  
  
Dear Lily,  
How has your summer been so far? Mine has been good, slightly boring though.  
Well, I am writing to ask if you would be allowed to stay the rest of the summer with me, I already invited Sara   
and Susan and they are allowed to go Sirius and the rest of the gang will be   
there as well. I do hope so. Then we can have a birthday party for you here.   
I hope Petunia is not being a monster. Send Sugar home with a reply.   
Love From,  
James  
  
Lily ran downstairs excited as ever. "Mom, can I go stay the rest of the summer with James? You met his parents at the   
station and Sirius will be there." Lily said  
  
"Alright, fine with me" her mother said  
  
"MOM, you can't let that FREAK out of the house! She'll embarrass us!" yelled a disgusted Petunia.  
  
Lily ignored Petunia and ran upstairs, pulled out a quill and parchment and scribbled a reply.  
  
James,  
I can go. I can be at your house by floo powder as soon as you send me some. Hopefully that would be Monday,   
July 5 because my birthday is later in the month and we need time to plan. Thanks for inviting me.  
Love from,  
Lily  
Lily tied the note to the now rested owl's leg and sent it off, telling it to hurry.  
  
@###%%%^^^&&&&&&******@@@@@@#####******%%%%%%&&&&#  
  
  
That Monday Lily took the powder that James had sent her and listened to the tips he wrote for seeing as this would be her   
first time using it. Then she threw the powder in the fire,   
stepped in with her trunk, tucked in her elbows yelled "THE POTTER PLACE" and held on tight. The sensation was enough to   
make her sick, when finally she landed with a "thump" on what she thought was a   
floor she was relieved to realize that her ride was over. Someone picked her up and dusted her off and when Lily finally   
opened her eyes she realized that it was James, Lily, feeling quite queasy, lay her head onto his shoulder.  
  
"I don't think I like Floo powder." Lily stated  
  
"I can see why." He laughed "You are the first one here. Mum will give you something to stop that queasiness.  
MUM! Can you get something to help queasiness!"   
  
What Lily could only assume was James' mother walked in with a steaming goblet.  
  
"Here dear drink this up. You will feel better in seconds" The kind woman said.  
  
Lily, being obedient, drank the potion-it tasted of strawberries and cream. The effect was almost instantaneous,   
Lily found herself perky as ever as soon as she drank the whole goblet.   
  
"Thank you very much Mrs. Potter." Lily said  
  
"No problem, You must be lily, I have heard so much about you. He was right. You are a beautiful girl" Lily  
blushed scarlet  
  
James coughed, blushing as well, "Well mom, I will show her around. If Sirius comes tell him to wait for the girls   
to show up then bring them to my room.   
  
Lily, only now noticing what a large house James had, was in awe. James picked up her trunk and led her through the  
white carpeted hallways up the marble staircase.   
He showed her his room and her room right next to it.   
A bathroom separated them in the middle but there were doors on both ends of the bathroom for easy access to both bedrooms.  
(AN: DO any of you know what a Jack and Jill suit looks like? 2 bedrooms a bathroom in the middle and 1 door leads to one  
room and the other to the other room and you can get to both  
rooms easier that way? Well you know what I mean. That is the setup here.)  
  
"Lily, You will sleep here with Sara and Susan, I will sleep next door with the boys." James said while setting down   
his trunk.  
  
James' room was almost all in a Royal Blue Color. The walls seemed to show what it was like outside- there was sky all  
around them and it was warm and sunny-but not too warm-it was comfortable.   
His bed was Royal blue with Gold trimming and it was huge, definitely large enough for four boys to fit on, heck all 7   
of them could have comfortably fit on it. It was, all in all a beautiful room  
  
Lily's rooms as well as its furnishings were exactly the same, except her room was pink. It was all quite nice.   
  
By the time the rest of the gang arrived Lily knew her way around James' house as well as she knew her   
way around her own house.  
  
This was going to be a really fun summer, and every one of the friends knew it.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, how do you like it? I do hope it is okay, I try my best. I know there are a few grammatical errors etc.   
in here but please look past them. I would love it if you reviewed!   
Thank you for reading my horrible story.   
  
Lilly_Dee  
  
  
  



	5. Summer Days Part 2

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I am a huge fan of L/J stories and I figured why not try and make my own.   
Please don't be too hard on me. After all this is just a beginning, feel free to  
give constructive criticism, please don't flame me-I would be forced to laugh at you if you do.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize in this story do not and will never belong to me-they are the creations   
on the one and only J.K. Rowling. All other characters are mine-she can have them if she wants them.  
  
Read, Review, and enjoy my first attempt at a fanfic.  
  
Before Beginning, I would like to thank for everyone for his or her kind review. Thanks! I will make sure I keep it   
goin for ya!  
  
The Good Ol Days: A Tale of the Hogwarts Marauders  
  
Chapter Five: Summer Days part 2  
  
Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Sara, and Susan spent a lot of their time that summer break just trying to stay out of trouble. They played pranks on everyone around them and they were a menace to society. They had a blast.  
One particular night when the breeze was blowing gently across the moonlight sky the group was playing dare, naturally this was just the game to make things interesting in the Potter household...  
  
"Lily, I dare you to invite Severus Snape to your birthday party the day after tomorrow" said Sirius with a wicked grin.  
  
Lily, while grimacing slightly, replied by saying " Well, alright, but I dare you to invite Katrina Hopkins as your DATE!" and she began giggling madly.  
  
" Well, ok, I will make a deal, how about both of those dares are dropped eh?" Sirius asked.  
  
"GOOD."   
  
"GOOD."  
  
"Okay, umm James, I am gonna dare you next. Umm. I dare you to... Kiss Lily! Not one of those little packs, I want a real French Kiss-at least 20 seconds" Susan laughed as she said this   
"If you don't do it I get to make your hair bright pink all year next year!"  
  
" Ok, OK, I will do it."   
  
James moved closer to lily, he looked her straight in the eyes as he bent his head and closed his lips on hers. Slowly, both began to kiss freely, without even noticing it. Lily would always remember her first kiss, because it wasn't extravagant or wonderful-it was just a simple innocent kiss that was done on a dare, but oh how it would forever alter her perception of James.  
  
He pulled away 20 seconds later and both he and Lily knew there was something different, not bad, just different.  
  
" Someone has a C_R_U_S_H!" Sirius said while laughing madly  
  
blushing crimson both said "Do NOT!" at the same time, which only proved to make them blush more furiously.  
  
  
  
The rest of the summer passed without event. Lily and James were still the closest of friends and they could still tell each other everything and trust it not to get passed around. The rest of the group had forgotten that fateful dare and everyone was happy. The day they arrived back at kings cross was a wonderful day indeed, they were all very glad to be going back to what they had soon considered home. Hogwarts had never seen such a group of trouble makers in all its history.   
  
  
Well, I am sorry it is so short. I will write more soon. I would like to give a special thanks to Lily Girl and all the other wonderful people who have added me to their fav authors list. It means so much to me. Thank you, all of my wonderful reviewers. I would never have kept it going this far had it not been for your reviews. I hope this chapter didn't suck. I tried my best. The next chapter will be better, I promise. I am experiencing writers block. ANY IDEAS? Feel free to give me some.  
  
Love Ya,  
Lilly_DEE  
  
  



	6. The second Year

A/N: Hello everyone. I am sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter, I have just had a very hectic time   
lately with everything going on in my life. I hope this one is okay. Please, enjoy!  
  
This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I am a huge fan of L/J stories and I figured why not try and make my own.   
Please don't be too hard on me. After all this is just a beginning, feel free to  
give constructive criticism, please don't flame me-I would be forced to laugh at you if you do.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize in this story do not and will never belong to me-they are the creations   
on the one and only J.K. Rowling. All other characters are mine-she can have them if she wants them.  
  
Read, Review, and enjoy my first attempt at a fanfic.  
  
Before Beginning, I would like to thank for everyone for his or her kind review. Thanks! I will make sure I keep it   
goin for ya!  
  
The Good Ol Days: A Tale of the Hogwarts Marauders  
  
Chapter Six: Year Two  
  
The group got back into the swing of things at the school ever so quickly. Everything was fairly normal for the first  
few weeks, well, as normal as a magical school  
gets.  
Their second year classes were just the same as their first year classes, only more advanced, and a little harder.  
Nothing of any importance happed to the school   
until mid-October, when the disapearance of a classmate plagued the school.   
  
"Nobody is sure of where little Melissa Hanouver has gone. If anybody sees her, come straight to my office. Please,  
be careful on the grounds and in the corridors."   
Dumbledore said in the great hall at breakfast one morning.  
  
Lily had never really known Melissa, as she wasn't in her year or her house but Lily did feel great sorrow for the girl.   
Lily had a bad feeling that that poor girl would  
never be seen alive again. That is, if she was ever seen again. It was horrible for Lily, she could almost see the poor  
girl, and hear high, cold, cruel laughter ringing in  
her ears. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt herself slipping from her chair-falling into a cold nothingness.   
She gave up fighting.  
  
  
  
  
"Lily! Lily! Wake up! Lily! Oh lord Please! Wake up!" Someone was saying. Lily was having trouble opening her eyes.   
The light hurt them. Slowly she opened them,  
when she did she realized she was on the floor of the great Hall. James-who had been the one talking was leaning over her.  
When he noticed that she had opened her  
eyes, James heaved a sigh of relief. He had never been so worried about Lily in all his life.   
  
"James, oh James, that was so scary. I hears some laughter, but not happy laughter. Evil, like the kind that gives you chills.   
What happened?" Lily said hazily  
  
"I dunno Lil, all this sudden your eyes rolled back and you begun to scream, then you fell over." James said shakily.  
  
"You had better get her to Madame Pomphrey Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said after checking to see if Lily was not  
badly hurt.  
  
"She needs some rest and maybe a dreamless sleep potion."  
  
James immediately carried Lily to the hospital wing, when he got there Madame Pomphrey was already bustling about getting a  
bed ready for her.   
  
"Oh Mr. Potter, do place her on the bed." she said pointing to bed nearby.  
  
James, brow knitted in worry for his friend, placed her gently on the bed and stepped back.  
  
"There is no need for all this." Lily said shakily  
  
"OH yes there is, you passed out, dear." James said  
  
"You will stay here tonight, just in case." Madame Pomphrey said  
  
"James, you'll have to leave, my patient needs her rest. You can come back in the morning" She said harshly.  
  
"Okay, Madame Pomphrey. I will see you tomorrow Lils, get some rest, okay." James said  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The days flew by quickly and finally Christmas break was upon them. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus, were all staying  
for the holidays, the rest of the gryffindors were going home, save a few seventh years who wanted to study early for   
the NEWTS. Lily spent a lot of time talking with James, but even more playing chess with Remus. She tried hard to keep  
it a secret that she was growing a slight crush on the dependable remus.  
  
"Okay Lily, your move." Remus said  
  
" Umm, ohh look. Check Mate!" Lily said jumping off of her chair in excitement.  
  
"I BEAT REMUS. I BEAT REMUS!!!" She yelled happily  
  
  
"Lily, keep it down, those seventh years are looking at us."   
  
"Oh be quiet, you'r just angry cause I BEAT YOU." Lily said happily.  
  
Just then James and Sirius came through the portrait hole to see Lily hopping around like a mad woman.  
  
"What's up with her?" James questioned  
  
"She beat me at chess." Remus said with a sly smile  
  
" Oh well I have better news than that." Sirius exclaimed  
  
" OH do tell me what!" Lily and Remus said at once  
  
" I don't know if you should Sirius, can we trust em." James said slyly  
  
"Yeah!" Lily and Remus said together  
  
"Okay, here goes"   
  
"We found a passageway into hogsmead!" You did!? Lily said  
  
"How?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"When do we get to go?"  
  
"Calm down, children. We shall go tomorrow. Tonight, we have to make a list of supplies we will need   
for our pranks on the Slytherins, particularly that nasty Snape." Sirius said excitedly.  
  
" Tomorrow shall be an interesting day, we can even go Christmas shopping. But whatif we get caught?"   
Lily said with a worried expression.  
  
"Don't fret dear Lils, I have a secret that will keep that from happening." James said with a sly smile....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that is a bit short. But if you people like it I will continue.   
I would like to thank all those people who have reviewed my stories. You are all wonderful people.  
  
Sorry it took so long to get it up. I have had a really hectic summer and I don't have as much time as I used to have.  
Love you all lots.  
  
Lilly_Dee  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
